


A Precious Moment

by allourheroes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Minor Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, POV Outsider, POV Outsider on Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Relationship Reveal, Snow, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-16 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16943472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: In which some casual hand-holding leads to a lot of speculation.





	A Precious Moment

**Author's Note:**

> For 12 Days of Sterek and based on a vine (...called "A Precious Moment").
> 
> As always these days, thanks so much to everyone in the sterekdrabbles community for sprinting with me. In particular I'd like to thank [Novkat21](http://archiveofourown.org/users/novkat21) and [Whispering_Sumire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Sumire), who are wonderful and helped get this into better shape.

Lydia’s holiday party is as perfect as everything else Lydia does, minus that time she poisoned everyone with wolfsbane (which is totally _Peter’s_ fault). The pack is together and things are as settled as they get, which is all anyone can hope for.

Allison and Lydia are in the kitchen with Cora, discussing whether or not there’s a way to get werewolves drunk. Cora says yes and Lydia has the scientific curiosity to try out a few different suggestions as Allison assists. Allison tries not to giggle when Cora starts clinging to Lydia.

In the living room, Malia sits on the floor in front of the couch, leaned against Boyd’s legs. They haven’t known each other long, but he doesn’t mind her instincts for contact with pack and she likes how quiet he is, how patient. Scott sits on the far end of the couch, with Derek in between.

Scott keeps glancing around, waiting for Allison and Isaac to get back.

“Hey,” Stiles interjects, interrupting Derek and Boyd’s near-conversation—it’s mostly gestures and silence, but words are exchanged, too. “It’s snowing.” He nods toward Derek and offers a hand. “Come look.”

Derek lets Stiles pull him up, but their hands don’t drop as they make their way out through the back door, Stiles grinning at the sky, at Derek.

“Are they holding _hands_?” Scott asks, scandalized.

Malia inclines her head, curious, but it’s Boyd who speaks up, “Yep.”

“What?” Malia asks. Then, her face turns from confusion to satisfaction. “Huh.”

“What does that _mean_?” Scott’s voice is two notches too high, causing Boyd to wince.

Boyd considers the question. “Well, it seems like they might have romantic feelings for each other. Or they just like holding hands.” He shrugs.

“I won’t hold hands,” Malia says, even as she leans further into Boyd’s space and makes herself comfortable. “It’s too clingy. I don’t like feeling so...dependent.” She smiles at her own word choice and Boyd returns it with pride.

“So you think they’re—” Scott blinks, frowns. “Stiles and _Derek_? But they don’t even _like_ each other!”

Boyd stares at Scott for a long moment. “Who held Derek up in the swimming pool?”

“And Stiles recognized Derek in the church. Down in Mexico. That was weird.”

“He also went back for Derek in the hospital.”

“And Stiles’s room always smells like—”

Scott makes a noise and shoves his hands over his ears. “No. No. That doesn’t make any sense.” Scott glances outside, where Stiles and Derek are a little further out, but Stiles is bumping his shoulder against Derek’s amicably. “Stiles is my _best friend_. I would know if he was— No. Just no.”

Boyd and Malia share a look.

“When he was helping me study, Stiles talked about Derek. A lot.” Malia’s expression scrunches up. “Derek is my cousin so I don’t want to think about it too much, but I guess I can see why Stiles called him ‘stupidly attractive.’” She tucks her hands up into the sleeves of her sweater and Boyd pulls her up onto the couch.

Erica comes in a moment later, snuggling up against Boyd’s other side in the ever-decreasing couch space. “What’s up?”

“Derek and Stiles were holding hands,” Boyd explains, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Ooh.” Erica grins, gives Malia a pat on the arm before wrapping herself around Boyd. “Romance is in the air. Love it.” She kisses Boyd long enough that Malia nudges them. “Love you,” she tells Boyd.

“Love you, too.”

“Guys, are you seriously just..accepting this?” Scott obviously hasn’t.

“Makes sense,” Malia says.

“Any of you want to feel the holiday cheer?” Allison asks, holding a tray of drinks.

“This’ll get us drunk?” Malia asks, worried about the last time, when they’d nearly been murdered.

Cora’s overly loud laugh from the kitchen answers her question, and it’s followed by the sound of something—or some _one_ banging into the table.

Allison blushes. “Yeah. It seems to work.”

She picks up a drink from the tray. It’s a different color, obviously not laced with whatever the weres will be imbibing.

Malia gives a sniff and promptly downs her drink. She perks up a second later. “Kira’s here!” The doorbell rings and she stumbles as she runs to answer, allowing Erica more room to plaster herself to Boyd.

“None of you can handle a drink, huh?” Allison smiles, happy that everyone else seems happy.

“Don’t tell Liam,” Scott warns, already warmed by his own drink.

“Allison!” Erica whisper-shouts. “What do you think about Stiles and Derek?”

Allison’s expression turns dumbfounded, uncertain, but then she nods. “I get it. I mean, Derek? Not for me. But Stiles has been totally in love with him as long as I’ve known you guys. We were alone for all of two minutes when Scott had to go to the bathroom once and Stiles talked about Derek the whole time.”

“That— That doesn’t mean he’s in _love_ with him,” Scott protests.

Erica and Allison both look at Scott like they feel bad for him.

Stiles returns, sans Derek, and looks far too pleased, calm like he hasn’t been in a long while. “What’s up, guys?”

No one responds.

“Why… Why are you all looking at me like that?” Stiles asks, and his smile starts to fall but not completely, like he can’t help his happiness.

“Did you have a nice time outside?” Erica says, her grin too predatory for comfort.

“Watching the snow?” Scott adds, pained.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, confused. “Yeah. I mean, how often does it _snow_ here? It’s crazy!” He gestures out.

“And Derek?” Scott squeaks.

Stiles’s expression turns into something cautious. “He likes the snow…?”

“And what does he like to _do_ in the snow?” Allison this time.

Stiles’s pleased expression finally fades in lieu of all the questions. “I don’t get it. Is something going on? Should I—- Well, I don’t know what _I’d_ do, but I can call my dad.”

“ _Stiles_ ,” Scott says.

“Yeah, Scotty?” Stiles frowns.

Scott flails. He seems at a loss for what to say and the others turn pained in sympathy.

“Stiles…” Allison’s tone is far more sympathetic.

“Did I do something?” Stiles looks around, raises both eyebrows in question.

Derek steps in, scrubbing the snowflakes from his hair. He steps up next to Stiles, flexing his fingers—because of the cold or because he wants to grab Stiles’s hand, the others aren’t sure.

“Are you and Derek sleeping together?” Scott asks. His expression conveys very clearly what he _wants_ the answer to be.

Stiles and Derek look at each other, then to the group. “ _What_?” Stiles asks, shocked.

Derek doesn’t say anything, but it’s Stiles who really damns them.

“I, uh.” Stiles stops. “No?” he tries.

Scott’s eyes go wide and concerned. “Why is that a _question_?”

Derek is looking anywhere but at the rest of the pack.

“No…?” Stiles shakes his head, like he can make his words work properly. He straightens his spine, juts out his chin. “No.”

“But you totally want to!” Cora calls, emerging from the kitchen, Lydia’s arm the only thing keeping her upright.

Kira and Malia have made it back, too. Even Isaac has appeared, having ushered Liam out when Scott had declared it curfew.

The entirety of the pack remaining in the house look on as Stiles pulls a face, finally glances back at Derek. Derek is about two seconds from trying to become one with the walls.

Stiles blows out a breath. “Yeah, okay? I totally want to.”

Everyone cheers.

Well, everyone but Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments keep me warm in the winter. ♥
> 
> **Happy Holidays!**


End file.
